1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an open-end spinning and winding machine and, particularly, to an apparatus for making a thread end noticeable and distinguishable from a reel of theads wound fully around a bobbin (hereinafter referred to as a full cheese) by the open-end spinning and winding machine. More specifically, the apparatus dislocates the direction and position of an end of a thread by blowing off the end of the thread wound at a certain angle with respect to the bobbin in the axial direction, thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A thread spun by an open-end spinning and winding machine is wound around a bobbin to form a full cheese. As shown in FIG. 6, which is a side view showing a full cheese, a thread is wound around a bobbin 20 at angles .alpha.1 and .alpha.2 with respect to the axial direction of the bobbin 20. The angle .alpha.1 shown in FIG. 6, formed when the thread is wound around the bobbin 20 from left to right, is equal to the angle .alpha.2, formed when the thread is wound from right to left.
When a predetermined amount of thread is wound around the bobbin 20, (i.e., when a bobbin is full) a sliver, which is string-shaped fiber to be supplied to a spinning and winding machine as a material for the thread, is no longer supplied to the spinning and winding machine. The resulting thread wound tightly on the surface of a full cheese has a tapered end. The winding direction of the tapered end portion does not change, i.e., the tapered end portion lies in the winding direction at an angle of either .alpha.1 and .alpha.2.
A full cheese thus formed and removed from the spinning and winding machine is used for various purposes, including being fed to a warper. In this case, it is always necessary to lift a thread end from the surface of a full cheese.
Conventionally, workers have had to find the thread end and lift it from the full cheese. Since the thread end is tapered and the direction in which the tapered thead end lies is the same direction as the winding direction, it is extremely difficult and troublesome to distinguish the thread end on the surface of the full cheese, making the work of picking up the thread end difficult.